world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
RysporMaenam06242014
09:47 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT began trolling aestheticChitin AC at 21:47 -- 09:47 GT: ~We've arrived.~ 09:47 AC: oh! 09:47 AC: thats great Rysporbro! 09:48 AC: um 09:48 AC: I guess that means your going to do the Scratchy thing? 09:49 GT: ~Not immediately. We're waiting for yovr grovp to reʃcve Libby before initiating it. It wovldn't do to ʃtart it too early, for obviovʃ reaʃonʃ.~ 09:49 AC: oh like 09:49 AC: speaking about that 09:50 AC: sooooo we kinda figured out were on the wrong planet =:\ 09:50 GT: ~Oh dear, really?~ 09:51 AC: yeah were on Doir's new planet? 09:51 AC: he like 09:51 AC: got a new I guess? 09:51 AC: Im looking for the portal thingy to losar now 09:51 GT: ~Alone?~ 09:51 AC: sort of 09:52 AC: Im trying to swim around but this oily junk is like 09:53 AC: super gross 09:53 GT: ~I can imagine.~ 09:54 GT: ~If it'ʃ any conʃolation, I'm to play an incredibly complex piano piece deʃpite never having tovched a keyboard in my life.~ 09:54 GT: ~Aʃ Nate and Meovet waltz on ice ʃkateʃ.~ 09:55 AC: that sounds kinda like 09:55 AC: kinda weird not gonna lie 09:55 GT: ~It'ʃ what'ʃ neceʃʃary to cavʃe the ʃcratch.~ 09:56 AC: lol guess its not much weirder than avoiding those creepy ladydudes looking for a portally thing honestly 09:58 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe not, no.~ 10:01 AC: oh yeah I told Sami about the trap stuff 10:01 AC: hopefully it like 10:01 AC: wont be a problem 10:04 GT: ~I hope ʃo aʃ well. Beav wovld be heartbroken if ʃhe died.~ 10:07 GT: ~We don't exactly have time to reʃcve her dreamʃelf, either.~ 10:07 AC: yeah I guess 10:07 AC: all of the rest of the dreamselves are going to be gone arent they? 10:08 GT: ~...I hadn't thovght of that.~ 10:08 GT: ~Well, mine'ʃ been gone for qvite a while now, ʃo it'ʃ no ʃkin off my noʃe.~ 10:10 AC: I guess so but still 10:10 AC: its kinda sad 10:10 AC: =:( 10:12 GT: ~It all ʃeemʃ...diʃtant, honeʃtly.~ 10:13 GT: ~Going throvgh the ʃeʃʃion withovt a dreamʃelf will do that to yov, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 10:13 GT: ~...I do miʃʃ flying, thovgh.~ 10:13 GT: ~That waʃ nice.~ 10:14 AC: yeah 10:14 AC: dont know if Ill miss the queeny ladydude as much 10:14 AC: but still 10:15 GT: ~Do yov know, one gainʃ wingʃ when one God Tierʃ?~ 10:16 GT: ~Well, I ʃvppoʃe yov do; yov've ʃeen Meovet'ʃ.~ 10:18 AC: oh yeah! 10:18 AC: oh man thats gotta be like 10:19 AC: suuuuupes leqit! 10:19 AC: I mean 10:19 AC: legit 10:19 GT: ~It iʃ rather impreʃʃive feeling the rvʃh of wind blow over yov aʃ ʃhe takeʃ to the air.~ 10:21 GT: ~Kate did not have wingʃ aʃ far aʃ I covld ʃee, however.~ 10:21 GT: ~Perhapʃ becavʃe of the difference in ʃpecieʃ?~ 10:21 AC: I guess not? 10:24 AC: it would be kinda cool to goddy tier 10:24 AC: I mean 10:24 AC: without the whole um 10:24 AC: dying stuff 10:24 AC: =:\ 10:24 GT: ~I believe it'ʃ a bit of a prereqviʃite.~ 10:24 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe it won't matter for very long, in any caʃe, conʃidering ovr cvrrent ʃitvation.~ 10:25 GT: ~I highly dovbt any of vʃ will have the time to God Tier.~ 10:26 AC: yeah I think Im gonna be floundering around in this GLUBBING OILY CARP to do it 10:26 AC: GLUB ITS UNDER MY EYEPATCH FUCK 10:26 GT: ~Hahaha, oh dear.~ 10:26 GT: ~Perhapʃ I ʃhovld leave yov to yovr vnending battle.~ 10:26 AC: gluuuuuuub shore 10:26 AC: um 10:27 AC: thanks for checking in Rysporbro 10:27 GT: ~I did promiʃe, did I not?~ 10:27 AC: =:) 10:27 GT: ~3=:)~ 10:28 AC: Ill like 10:28 AC: let you know if and when we find the portal and get to Libby 10:28 GT: ~Mvch obliged.~ 10:28 GT: ~I'll ʃee yov on the other ʃide of...whatever'ʃ abovt to happen, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 10:29 AC: bye Rysporbro 10:29 GT: ~Goodbye, Maenambro.~ 10:29 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 22:29 --